lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sydney Airport
| Last= | Connection=Oceanic Flight 815 departed from this airport. | Purpose=Airport }} Airport redirects here. For the Los Angeles International Airport, see LAX The Sydney Airport was the originating departure location of Flight 815. Several flashback scenes feature the airport as the survivors-to-be (including featured cast and even some extras) converge to their shared fate. Episodes Flashback scenes taking place at Sydney Airport: * : Jack argued with the ticket agent Chrissy about his father's remains. * : Sun almost left Jin at the airport, but due to a tender gesture made a last minute decision not to. This scene is set concurrently with Jack's flashback from . * : Ana Lucia overheard Jack arguing with Chrissy and tried to call her mother in Los Angeles. This scene is set concurrently with the flashback from . * : Ana Lucia followed Jack to the airport bar and struck up a flirtatious conversation, but was interrupted by her ringing phone. * : Ana Lucia responded to her mother's call and told her she wanted to come home. * : Sayid briefly spoke with Shannon and asked her to watch his travel bag. She then walked away with Boone and told an airport cop that an "Arab" had put his bags down and walked away. * : Jin and Sun were having lunch at the Fly Away Cafe when Sun accidentally spilled coffee on Jin's shirt. They were watched by a couple that mocked Sun's submissive behavior, unaware that Sun could understand their conversation. * : Sayid was released by the cop in a public area of the airport, while Jin headed for a bathroom to clean his shirt. He encountered a man in the bathroom who worked for his father-in-law, warning Jin not to try and run off with his wife. * : Marshal Mars recapped Kate's story, including the relevance of the toy airplane, to an airport security agent to explain why he needed four guns on the plane. Kate had a short violent outbreak, but was quickly overpowered by Mars. * : Rose met Locke in a wheelchair in the departure gate lobby. * : Charlotte Malkin approached Eko to deliver Yemi's message. Libby interrupted when Eko briefly lost his temper. * : Nikki and Paulo were sharing a toast in the Fly Away Cafe following the killing of Howard Zukerman and had a brief encounter with Boone and Shannon. * : Locke was one of the first passengers to board Oceanic Flight 815. Because the special wheelchair used to carry disabled passengers on board was missing, JD and Michelle had to carry him themselves. * : Hurley overcame a series of unlucky mishaps, including an argument about his seat with a ticket agent and a brief encounter with Leslie Arzt, just in time to be the last one to board his flight. Deleted flashback scenes taking place at Sydney Airport: * : Sayid wanted to buy a necktie for his reunion with Nadia, but was arrested by airport security after Shannon reported him. * : Claire met the pilot of Oceanic Flight 815 and told him about the psychic that suggested she give her baby up for adoption to a couple in Los Angeles. Other scenes at Sydney Airport that are not flashbacks: * : During a drug-induced vision, Boone carted Locke around the airport telling him that somebody was in danger. All the main characters during that time except Juliet (who Locke hadn't met) were seen, with Hurley working as a ticket agent, Desmond as a pilot, and Ben as a security guard. See also *Oceanic Airlines *Pan Pacific Airlines Trivia * The Hawaii Convention Center, whose glass architecture and long escalators have a striking similarity to an airport, serves as the real world filming location used to depict the Sydney Airport. * The real Sydney airport looks nothing like the Sydney Airport shown in the show. Several minor mistakes are made throughout the series as well. For example, in while Hurley is running for his flight, he sees a that sign says "Gates 23 thru 40." The "thru" term is seldom used in Australia, and never at airports. The sign should say "Gates 23-40." Furthermore, in one scene in , Hurley can be seen passing by a door with the word "Kamehameha" above it (the Hawaii Convention Center exhibit hall sign in the real world), thereby giving it away as a place on Hawaii. External links *Official site de:Flughafen Sydney es:Aeropuerto de Sídney fr:Aéroport de Sydney it:Aeroporto di Sydney pl:Lotnisko w Sydney pt:Aeroporto de Sydney ru:Аэропорт Сиднея Category:Australia Category:Off-island locations Category:Locations